


Трудно быть Такасуги

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Такасуги надоедает Кихейтай и он отправляется пообщаться с Сакамото. Надолго его не хватает.
Kudos: 4





	Трудно быть Такасуги

– Шинске-сама! Кушать подано!  
Такасуги закрыл уши подушкой и попытался зарыться поглубже в одеяла. У других людей, наверное, утро начиналось каким-то более приятным, цивильным способом, а у него – с приторно-заботливого голоса Матако, как наждачной бумагой проезжающегося по его расшатанным нервам.  
– Шинске-сама! Кофе или чай?  
Голос послышался уже ближе. Такасуги понял, что неотвратимо надвигается момент, когда Матако в приступе материнской заботы попробует стащить с него одеяло, ласково уговаривая идти к столу, пока омлетик не остыл.  
– Кофе! – быстро ответил он и сел, подтянув одеяла к подбородку. В прошлый раз Матако увидела его в одном исподнем и залила кровью из носа всю каюту. Во избежание рецидива Такасуги решил не показывать ей ни квадратного сантиметра тела.  
– Хорошо, все уже ждут в столовой! – пропела Матако. Такасуги подождал, пока её шаги затихнут, и только тогда вылез из постели и начал одеваться.  
А ведь у других людей, наверное, нет таких проблем в жизни.

~

Наконец Такасуги спустился в столовую. Менее важные члены Кихейтай уже позавтракали, и только самые приближённые дожидались его, жадно осматривая еду голодными взорами. Ноздри Низо шевелились. Матако зорко следила за тем, чтобы никто не начал хватать куски и не разрушил выложенную из нарезанных помидоров и огурцов композицию.  
– Доброе утро! – поприветствовал их Такасуги, хотя по его тону казалось, что не доброе.  
– Доброе! – нестройным хором откликнулись те.  
Такасуги устроился во главе стола, налил себе кофе и взял бутерброд. Колбаса на нём была вырезана в форме бабочки, Матако постаралась. Ну что же, иногда Такасуги был не против нетрадиционного завтрака, суп мисо и натто с рисом тоже надоедали. Он откусил бутерброд, и в тот же момент остальные, нарушив полную ожидания паузу, принялись за еду. Ближайшие несколько минут тишину нарушало только сосредоточенное жевание и изредка просьбы подать то или иное блюдо. Но вот самый сильный голод был утолён. Теперь можно было разнообразить завтрак приятной беседой.  
– Чем мы будем заниматься сегодня? – поинтересовалась Матако.  
– Тем же, чем и всегда, попробуем уничтожить прогнивший мир, – ответил Такасуги.  
Бансай, как раз в тот момент пивший своё утреннее какао, подавился и закашлялся. Такечи и Низо не прореагировали никак, Матако смотрела на Такасуги с обожанием. «Да у них вообще нет чувства юмора, – с тоской подумал Такасуги. – То ли дело Сакамото, вот весёлый был мужик. Покажи ему пальчик, уже ржёт. Интересно, где он там сейчас...»

– Такечи, что тебе известно о местонахождении флота Кайентай? – спросил он.  
– За ними трудно уследить, они торговцы, а не военные, их передвижения никого не волнуют... Но сегодня мне на почту прислали спам, – Такечи протянул Такасуги планшет.  
«Полный улёт с Кайентай! Сакамото доставляет!! Что угодно, куда угодно!!!», – мигала реклама на экране. От обилия восклицательных знаков у Такасуги зарябило в глазу, но он успел заметить, что в рекламе есть и контактная информация.  
– Устрой мне с Сакамото встречу, – сказал он и сунул планшет обратно Такечи.

~

Уже через неделю, сидя в каком-то подозрительном баре в неблагополучном районе самого большого космопорта захолустной планеты, Такасуги понял, что назначить встречу с Сакамото, следуя неуместному чувству ностальгии, было глупостью. Некое удовольствие от того, что старый товарищ всё такой же, как и раньше, испарилось очень быстро, а в баре с Сакамото они сидели уже несколько часов. Бармен в священном ужасе всеми глазами-отростками рассматривал странного землянина, который не валился под стол даже от самого крепкого амантовского пойла. А Сакамото вливал в себя стакан за стаканом, ржал и травил пошлые анекдоты.  
– И тут я сказал ей знаешь, что?  
– Что? – холодно осведомился Такасуги.  
– Просто дёрни за другой конец! – Сакамото заржал. Такасуги залпом выпил содержимое своего стакана, но даже в состоянии опьянения шутка была не смешной.  
– А на Земле ты давно бывал? – спросил Такасуги, чтобы предотвратить очередную порцию искромётного юмора.  
– Давно, а вот Муцу-чан только что оттуда вернулась. Отвозила Кацуре подарочек, – хохотнул Сакамото.  
– Оружие? – насторожился Такасуги. Не то чтобы Кацура был для него угрозой, но если тот вооружается, значит – что-то планирует.  
– В каком-то смысле, ахаха! Я подарил ему Элизабет!

В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Такасуги последовало объяснение.  
– И он назвал этого монстра Элизабет? – ещё раз переспросил Такасуги.  
Сакамото энергично закивал.  
– И он доволен подарком?  
– Ещё как! Он вообще отлично управляется с женщинами, животными и детьми. Я думаю, может, договорюсь посылать к нему на стажировку новых членов моего флота, он их дисциплине научит! – жизнерадостно и в совершенном отрыве от действительности заявил Сакамото.  
Такасуги задумчиво прищурил глаз. А ведь идея! Что, если отправить Кацуре Матако?

В какой-то параллельной вселенной он упаковал её в ящик и послал на Землю. По прибытию взбешённая Матако перестреляла всех, кто попался ей на глаза. В другой параллельной вселенной Такасуги направил Матако к Кацуре более цивилизованным способом – просто попросил пошпионить за ним. А Кацура, заметив её интерес к прошлому Джои, охотно рассказывал про былые подвиги. Ну и что, что ей больше всего нравились истории про Такасуги, когда-то и тот был героем. После этих рассказов Матако ещё больше стала преследовать Такасуги и требовать, чтобы он, как главный участник событий, рассказал, как провёл ту самую блестящую кампанию лета ХХХХ года.

Но в этой вселенной Такасуги подумал логически. Кацура, не со зла, так по глупости, будет промывать Матако мозг своими бредовыми идеями. А что, если она проникнется и вернётся обратно в Кихейтай сеять доброе, вечное и самурайские идеалы? А вдруг она заинтересуется бомбами? У неё и так взрывной темперамент... Нет, Кацура с Матако явно плохая комбинация. Хоть Матако и действует на нервы, но всё же она своя.

Такасуги попрощался с Сакамото, который уже был на пороге полной невменяемости, и поспешил обратно на корабль. Уже приближалось время ужина, опаздывать к столу не хотелось.


End file.
